The master of death (RWBY fanfiction)
by SoulEater26
Summary: What if a teenage boy whose has unknown powers no one never heards of came out from a portal and meets the world of Remnant? In this story follows a lonesome boy named, Jordan, and his life will turn upside down once he gets there. (Rate M for any violience/sexual/high bad words that I put on here. And the song in the introduction is not mine.)
1. Introduction of the main character

[They say we are what we are  
>But we don't have to be<br>I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way  
>I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame<br>I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams]

I walked around the street, heading toward my destination. I went in to a abadon movie theater. It was locked, but I can get it open. In an instantm I kicked down the door hard. I went in an looked aroundm seeing dust, rats, cockroaches, etc. I headed inside and look around, going to do my one mission, killing the demons in this area.

[(oh...) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass. (glass, glass)  
>(oh...) I'll try to picture me without you but I can't]<p>

I already seen a couple of demons surrounding me as I got to the center. My hood was already down and not showing my face. I already see one demon jumping towards me, but as soon it got close to me, I sliced it.

['Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
>Just not for long, for long<br>And if we meet forever now, pull the blackout curtains down  
>Just not for long, for long<br>We could be immortals, immortals, immortals, immortals  
>(Immortals)]<p>

The weapon in my hand was a sword, but not any sword, something it'll never be told. Now I see the demons now going to attack and I got ready. I jumped high in the air and aim my sword high and swung down. The first demon got sliced, and then I kicked another demon in the face and slices it. I already see another attack, but I dodge it and slices its head off. This is a pattern I did to every demon, attack, attack, dodge, kick then slice. The usual attack never been better.

[Sometimes the only payoff for having any faith  
>Is when it's tested again and again everyday<br>I'm still comparing your past to my future  
>It might be your wound, but they're my sutures]<p>

I see all the demons are down and dead. All but one was still standing... a big one that is. It roars loudly when it saw its team down and gone. I got in postion and wait for the attack.

[(oh...) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass. (glass, glass)  
>(oh...) I'll try to picture me without you but I can't]<p>

It charges at me and then I waited and waited and as it charges, I spread my wings and dodges it charge.

['Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
>Just not for long, for long<br>And if we meet forever now, pull the blackout curtains down  
>Just not for long, for long<br>We could be immortals, immortals]

I flew high then slashes at fatass, but he blocked it and hits me. I flew, but stop myself from being hurt and attacks him. *clang* *slash* *pow*

I gotten hit and flew to the wall. My whole body numbed a little as blood came out of my mouth.

[And if we meet forever now  
>Pull the blackout curtains down]<p>

Fatass laugh at me and called me weak and pathetic, but I showed a smirk and laughed also. Fatass was confused then got angry and charges at me...

Big mistake...

[We could be immortals, immortals  
>Just not for long, for long<br>We could be immortals, immortals, immortals, immortals]

I got up and then point my finger at him and all of a sudden, summoned swords came behind me at charges towards it and slices its body parts. It roared loudly as I charged my blade and in an instants, my blade stabbed him straight in the chest area. I saw its eyes rolled back and I knew it was dead. I pulled the sword out as the demon turns to ashes. I dust off my clothings at headed back outside. I walked away from the scene when the cops came. I looked at the cops when I heard the words...

"The master of Death strikes again..."


	2. Main character's Info

Name: Jordan Rullan

Age: 16

Apperance: Jordan appears to be a teenage, brown-eyed boy dressed in a red shirt, black jacket, black pants, black fingerless gloves, Black, white and red sneakers, and a Amulet that is always around his neck. His hair is even black with the tips of his hair red

Race: World Eater (Look at Bio)

Bio: Jordan used to be the good one that will do the right thing, but that all end when these raiders kill his family and then kidnap Jordans. Day in and day out, he'll be torture by them. Jordan release all his anger when his true powers came out and murdered all of the raiders. After it was done, he realizes that most of the field he was in was complety destroyed. His anger turned into fear, knowing that if someone touches him, they might die. For a couple of weeks he'll hide in the shadow, until one traveling Cleric name, mileena, help Jordan out by sealing most of his powers within an amulet. Jordan now knows what to do when he wanted to release his true power when he needs it or some of it. Jordan vows to only uses this power when he needs it to kill off the evil.

Personality: Jordan is not head hotted, but not cold either. He sometime act a bit childish, but is mature. He is quite intelligent and easily knows his opponent's movement. But, he does get dark easily. Once you tick him off, he might hurt his opponents. Lasty, he devlops of habit of eating quickly and sometimes weirdly.

Likes: Math, Reading, music, Video games, Anime, Basketball, Baseball, The weapons he uses 

Dislike: Science, P.E, Bad Books, Being Lied to, Bad Puns, Teachers, Demons, Angels, Reapers 

Weapon: His weapon is Farlon, a sword with these runes on the blade, but it has the power to cut off the dark powers and release the summoned swords and will head to the victim. But, he always carry a double-magnum with him for his sakes in battle.

Special Skill (Semblance): His power is different than no other semblance. Once he converts his powers, his eyes will change into red and he'll spread out demon-like wings. He can convert this dark power within his finger tips and let it out. Without his weapons, he can always convert a new weapon. His main summoned weapon is a scythe.

Weaknesses: Despite being the World Eater/Master of Death, he is fears of three things: Lighting/thunder, Flashbacks and Himself. In his childhood days, he has **Astraphobia**, the fear of lighting and thunder, and he will tremble, cry, and a rapid heartbeat. For his Flashback, it was total hell for him. One word from his flashback, he'll lose it. Lastly, he fears himself, because many reasons: Commited Murder, how much anger he grew, the powers within him, and lastly, he hates only the days that were worse for him. What will make worse, yet useful sometime, is that once his Amulet is removed from his neck, his world eater form will show.


	3. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Portal

A/n: In this chapter, this is the 'in the middle Forever Fall episode'. Please don't judge on this. -

In this chapter, mostly this is in Jordan's Pov-

I was at my house fixing some machine I found somewhere. It cost me only Forty bucks for this broken machine and at least I know how to fix my things. "Finally," I said as I finish what I made a machine. I took a sip of my soda and thought. 'Man... It's been three month since I found this dimensional machine and reapair it. I think I should try it out before I leave this world.' I looked at the time and then all of the sudden, I heard a big THUMP from upstairs.

I grabbed Farlon and my gun and heads upstairs. I follow the noise upstairs and the noise was coming from my room. I take no hesitation and kicked down my door and point my gun only to meet a portal in front of me. 'Uh... ok...,' I thought to myself and examine it.

It was neon color inside of it. I wonder what is on the other side. Without thinking much, I hurried and packed my stuff in a large back pack. It was toothbrush, toothpase, three pairs of my matching outfit, my gun and sword, a couple of food, a watch, twin knives, and a taser. I looked around my room once more and took a deep breath. 'It's just like a door that opens to a new world,' I thought and jumped inside. I looked around the portal as it was streaming with neon colors all around me. I was happy that I were heading to another world, but sad at the same time cause of... Well, I don't know how to get back to my world.

I thought of these questions for quite a while, and soon ended when I see trees at the end of portal. I waited for a bit to get out of the portal, but then I realize something, I was falling from the sky. "Wow... that's bull," I said as I was falling down and the portal closing. I didn't care and removed my backpack and hold it tight. I hold on to my Amulet and grip on it tight and closes my eyes.

I felt something touch my back of the shirt and open my eyes again to see I was safe and was 7 meters from the actual ground. I looked behind me and see a branch on me. I sighed and thought, 'At least I know how to chop this off...' I still wield Farlon and then raise my sword in the air and swung it at the branch off. It was successful and then I fall again and landed on the ground, but not safely though since I'm now laying on the ground. I groaned a little and laid there. I got up and dust off clothing and check my stuff. Then, I hear a crunch noise and look behind me only to be face to face with a large, dark, bear-like creatures with somewhat a mask on its face. "Well," I said, "Aren't you a big black bear... you're first, huh? Okay, no, that's fine." It lunges at me and I dodge it and Runs away from it. It charging at me and I kept on running faster than the Bear can charge at me. But then... "Let's see how much of a man you really are," I heard a voice and I stop and looked around to see these four idiots bullying on a young blonde.

I look at the bear and then jumped to a branch as it passes me. I watch the scene and at the right time, a low growl is heard, and a surprised the four bullies turns around and sees a large paw crash onto the scene, belonging to a huge bear. It leaps forward and stands over the terrified people, lifting its head in the air to smell the sap one of the guys's breastplate that has a sap on. It lands back on its forelegs and roars at Cardin while his teammates heroically flee.

"That's a big Ursa," one of them said as they run. The leader of the group tried to run, but the bear lept over and claws him away. He tries to get up and crawl away. I watch as the Bear leans over the helpless victim, raising its paw and swiping it down... only to be blocked by the blonde's shield. He struggles to defend a stunned brunnet from its attempts to lean on him, but I did not want to see this. I must help. I lept from the tree, then low kick the bear's leg, as it falls, I grab it by its arm and throw across the field, screaming as I throw the bear to a tree. Both of them were stunned by my actions. "You, blonde," I said to the blonde, taking out Farlon, "let's tag team on this Mr. Fatbear." The blonde nodded as he gets his weapon ready and gets in position as the bear, or the Ursa as one of them called it, and roars and charges at me and blonde (Not noticing three females were watching the scene). "Let do this, Iku ze," I yelled as we both charge at the bear and dodges its attack as the blonde blocks it and we both slashes at its stomach.

It about to attack on blonde, but he rolls out of the way and jumps over its swipe at his feet, but he is unprepared for when it launches a claw at him in midair. That was the time I pushed him out of the way and blocks it, but it took me in mid-air and hit a tree.

I cough a little blood and look to see the Ursa knocks blonde behind it when he tries for a leaping attack, and he looks at his shield. He grows angry again and starts to run at the Ursa as it also begins to dash towards him. I can't let him get killed by the thing. In a blink of an eye I charges at the Ursa, passing the blonde. That's the only time I unleash some of my powers The Ursa was surprised by my eyes glowing red and my wings spread. I pushes the attack away from the and in that instants, I swung my sword and slashes at the neck and slicing it off as its head came off. I looked beside me to see the blonde just did the same thing I did. "Wow," I said, panting a little and fetting back to my normal form, "That was awesome."

"Thanks," the blonde said to me, "I don't think I saw you around Beacon before. Can I ask your name please, "the Blonde asked. "Oh right. Names," I said, holding out my hand, "the name is, Jordan Rullan. Can I have yours?" "Well, the name's Jaune Arc," The blonde, or Jaune, said, shaking my hand, "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!" I chuckled at that part. "Do they," I asked. "Well," He said, "It's getting there." I nodded and looked at the idiot, who still covered in sap, looks up at Jaune as his savior offers a hand. Cardin smiles as he takes it and is lifted back up on his feet. "Holy crap, Jaune," he said, and he looks at me, "You also did a very good job. Name's Cardin Winchester by the way." I looked at Jaune as he said this to the idiot, or Cardin as I heard, "Don't ever mess with my team - my **friends** - ever again. Got it?"

Cardin looks intimidated, possibly even apologetic. With his order spoken, Jaune turns and walks away from a frozen Cardin. As for me I went to grabbed my backpack and looked at Cardin. "You mind helping me finding your group," I asked as he comes back to reality. Cardin nodded and lead me the way to his group. I followed behind.

-Time skip-

"Where have you been, Mr. Winchester," a very angry middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face asked him. Cardin stuttered, but I helped him. "Let's just say that this one accidently spilled some jam or sap on his armor and a large fat bear attack him, his friends and Jaune." She looks at me and examines me. "Who are you, child," She asked me, calmly. I was about to say something until...

"His name is, Jordan Rullan," I heard Jaune said. And then, "He's the one that help Jaune fight off the Ursa Major, Goodwitch!" I looked behind me to see a young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak, "it was amazing how this person, that has this block the Ursa's attack!" Goodwitch, or the lady, looked at me and then said to everyone, "We're heading back to Beacon now. And Jordan you are going to be with me." She says the last sentence for only me to hear. I nodded and so does everyone else.

-Another time skip/inside of some dark room with a light-

"I hope that you realize that your actions today will may or may not be taken lightly, sir," she said to me. "I know," I said, "But hear me out on this, I came out of portal and land safely and-" "Wait a minute," she stop me and said, "Did I hear this right? You came out of a portal?" I nodded and then she says, "That explains why I felt the energy from the sky. I notice the portal came from the sky, but didn't think you would be in it. I think most of the group I have on me was looking at the sky, too." My eyes were widen at that part. "So... I guess I'm not crazy," I said.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back..." Goodwitch said, "But... there is someone here who would like to meet you." I nodded. She moves out of the way so a surprised Ruby can see a man in green come through the doorway, holding a mug.

"So," the man in green started to talk, "I'm guessing that you are Jordan Rullan. the young boy with the red eyes and demon-like wings?" I nodded and then said, "That only happens when I wanted it to happen." Ozpin nodded and then asked while taking a sip from his drink, "Where did you learn to do this kind of trick?" I hesitated for a second. I can't tell the truth, but I can add bits of information. "Well," I started to explain, "The form I used... I was born with it. But, I'm not saying how it happens. My full form is a bit better, but it seals within an amulet" "Amulet?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as Goodwitch does the same thing as The Green man.

I points at my Amulet. "This is the only thing that I always keep on me. When I convert my powers, I can go all in with it." I said, doing a little punches in the air. "So I've noticed," He said, placing his mug on the table, "And, what is an handsome boy such as yourself do when your at the other end of the portal?" "I'm a Hunter," I answered honestly, "I'm the one who fight supernaturals." "You slays monsters," He asked. "Yep," I said with a grin, "It's been like that since I can remember the time I wanted to fend off the unforgiveable. I did it 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught me to help others when in need, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!" The green man and Goodwitch studied me for a bit and then the green man said, "Well, let me introduce myself. The name is Ozpin, headmaster at Beacon." I nodded at this and then he said, "Do you want to come to my school? We're going to need to help that we need." I chuckled a little and then said, "As long I get training, a good set of subjects and a room to myself, count me in." Ozpin look at Goodwitch and then back to me. "Ok then," Ozpin said, "Welcome to Beacon, but for the bed thing, we might add you with a group."

-Timeskip to night-

I sighed when going to the dorm that was I was heading to. I walked towards to my room, but surprise, surprise! My room was with the girls...WAIT WHAT?! I looked at my paper and looked who I was sleeping with. It says 'Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang'. I stared at them and they stared back. "So..." I said, "I guess you guys are my roommates..."

"Wow," the girl in red said, "I never expect you to be with us." "Well, you better deal with it... I guess," I said and looks at them, "Anyway, I guess you all heard of my name, so I want to know who's who." "Well, my name Ruby," the girl in red says, "And this is Weiss," pointing to the White hair one," Blake," pointing to the girl in black with a bow on her head," And my sister Yang," Pointing to the blonde one. "Hi there," I said with the wave, "nice to meet you all." "I guess you take the extra bed," Yang said, pointing to the bed that has books on it with another bed. I sweatdrop a little from just by looking at it.

"ok then," I said, heading to bathroom, "I'm going change and head to sleep." They nodded and started to go to bed. I change into my PJs, that I got from my backpack, quickly and brush my teeth. After I was done with that, I headed to the extra bed. I laid there and looks up at the ceiling. 'This going to be one hell of a day tomorrow,' I though, before closing my eyes and wait for the next day.


End file.
